Carrying You
by Chian30ne
Summary: Author kembali publish fic yang gaje, aneh nan abal. Mohon review-nya?.


Carrying You

A/N : Author kembali membuat cerita yang aneh! Seharusnya aku gak usah publish! Aku benar-benar gak bakat bikin fic!

Oiya, makasih buat yang udah me-review fic saya yang kemaren.

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 milik RiIna ( Riichiro Inagaki ) dan YusMur ( Yuusuke Murata )

* * *

Carrying You

by : Chian30ne

* * *

Disuatu sore yg cerah, Mamori sedang berjalan dengan santainya sambil menenteng sekarung(?) penuh barang belanjaan. Tiba-tiba sebuah becak(?) berkecepatan tinggi dengan ganasnya menyerempet kaki mulus Mamori.

CKIEEET!!! BRUKKH!!

Kyaaaa!!!

Sang pengendara becak yang sedang membawa ibu yang mau melahirkan, terpaksa mengambil kayuhan seribu.

"Dasar becak SIALAN!!". Mamori tdk sadar kalau dia baru mengucapkan kata-kata kasar. Untungnya tidak ada orang yang melihat dan mendengar kecuali sebuah senyuman iblis yang nyengir sendiri didepan laptopnya(?). Mamori hanya mengumpat kesal dan berjalan ke rumahnya sambil tertatih-tatih.

___¤¤___

Pagi hari...

"Sena cepat! Mamori sudah menunggumu diluar!". Teriak Mihae dari dalam rumah. Mamori hanya diam diluar sambil merasakan nyeri di kakinya.  
"Ayo cepat! Cepat! Hari ini ada latihan pagi, aku bisa dibunuh Hiruma-san kalau sampai telat!". Sena sedang terburu-buru memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, memakai dasi, blazer, dan tak lupa memoles bedak pada wajah dan lipgloss di bibir(?). Begitu selesai, Sena langsung lari dengan kecepatan cahaya-nya keluar rumah.

"Ohayou Mamori nee-chan!". Sapa Sena.

"Ohayou Sena-kun, ayo kita berangkat".  
Mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama.

"Mamori nee-chan, ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya terkilir". Jawab Mamori yang tidak mau membuat Sena khawatir.

...............................

___¤¤___

Latihan pagi di sekolah Deimon....

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Hiruma sedang melatih (baca: menyiksa) anggota tim-nya.  
"50 putaran lagi bocah-bocah sialan!"  
DORR! DORR!

Setelah siksaan berakhir, semua anggota tim mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran. Hiruma masuk ke ruang klub saat sudah sepi, Mamori mengikutinya dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Manajer sialan, ada apa dengan kakimu huh? Bengkak karena kebanyakan makan kue sus?".

Mamori hanya diam sambil mengambil barang-barang yang akan dia bawa ke kelas. Mamori lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

NYUTT! Saat itulah kaki Mamori terasa nyeri. Dia hampir terjatuh jika tidak ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya!. Tangan besar itu dengan gentle memeluk pinggang Mamori agar tidak jatuh.

"Hiruma-kun?". Mamori terkejut saat mengetahui orang yang menangkapnya.

"Dasar!! Kalau tidak bisa berjalan lebih baik jangan dipaksakan! Merepotkan saja!". Nada Hiruma memang kelihatan marah, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Mamori.(ceileeh)

Hiruma lalu menggendong Mamori dengan posisi Bridal Style! Dan mulai berjalan keluar ruang klub menuju kelas.

"KYAAA!!! Hiruma-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Cerewet!!! Aku sedang menggendongmu bodoh!". Mereka mulai memasuki koridor lantai satu.

Pipi Mamori memerah karena semua mata tertuju pada mereka *lha kok malah jadi Miss & Mr. Indonesia yaph?*.

Mamori terus saja meronta di gendongan Hiruma meminta untuk diturunkan.

"Hiruma-kun! Turunkan aku!". Mamori masih saja Meronta.

"Diam kau! Jika kau masih cerewet, akan kucium kau dihadapan bocah-bocah sialan para penggemarmu".

Pipi Mamori memerah karena mendengar pernyataan Hiruma. Dia akhirnya memilih diam di gendongan Hiruma.

___¤¤___

Dikelas, guru mereka sedang mengabsen murid-muridnya.

"Kouchi Nagano,"

"Hadir Pak!,"

"Eh, Uh, hadir pak!" Seru adachi yang lagi ngupil,

"Anezaki Mamori"

"............."

"Mana Anezaki?"  
Semua anak menggeleng.  
Saat itulah pintu kelas terbuka dan semua mata melotot melihat apa yang terjadi. Hiruma, menggendong Mamori dalam posisi Bridal Style!!!

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Ujar Hiruma dengan senyum iblisnya. Guru mereka hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Hiruma lalu meletakkan Mamori di bangkunya, dan dia sendiri langsung menuju bangkunya. Anak-anak yang lain hanya diam terpaku.

* * *

Jam pulang sekolah...

Hiruma dan Mamori masih ada didalam kelas karena sedang memikirkan strategi untuk pertandingan yg akan datang.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!". Seru Mamori girang.

Mamori lalu membereskan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya ke dalam tas.

"Hiruma-kun, sudah sore aku pulang dulu ya!". Mamori lalu mencoba berdiri, biarpun sakit tapi tetap dicobanya. Hiruma tiba-tiba menarik lengan Mamori, dia hampir jatuh dan untungnya tidak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hiruma-kun?"

"Biar kuantar kau pulang". Kata Hiruma singkat dan datar.

"Eh...E,...baiklah". Mamori menerimanya dengan muka bersemu merah.  
Hiruma tiba-tiba jongkok dihadapan Mamori.

"Naiklah".

"Eh...?".

"Aku bilang naiklah!".

"B...baik!". Mamori segera naik ke punggung Hiruma. Setelah memastikan pegangannya kuat, Hiruma mulai berjalan keluar.

"Punggung Hiruma-kun hangat..., aromanya juga enak". Batin Mamori yang wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang. Hiruma terus berjalan keluar melewati gerbang sekolah dan berjalan menuju arah rumah Mamori.

___¤¤___

"Hiruma-kun, aku mau tanya sesuatu?". Tanya Mamori memecah keheningan.

"Hnn?".

"Uhmm,... Ano...- apakah aku berat?". Tanya Mamori dengan wajah bersemu merah. Hiruma tiba-tiba nyengir dan tertawa.

"Ke...ke...ke, tentu saja. Kau itu setiap hari terus menambah berat badanmu dengan memakan kue sus Kariya bodohmu itu. Beratmu itu hampir sama dengan si gendut sialan". Ucap Hiruma yang memperlebar senyumnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin seberat itu kan?!". Marah Mamori sambil memukul kepala Hiruma.

"Aaaah!". Sakit tau!".

"M...Ma...Maaf Hiruma-kun, bagian mana yang sakit? Ini ya? Atau ini?". Mamori meraba-raba muka Hiruma dan tidak sengaja menutup kedua mata Hiruma.

"Hey! Hentikan itu cewek sialan! Aku tidak bisa melihat!".

"Maaf! Maaf!".

"Cih!".

___¤¤___

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai didepan rumah Mamori. Hiruma lalu berbelok menuju rumah Mamori.

"Heh manajer! Cepat turun, pundakku rasanya mau patah!".

"Ccup". Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Hiruma. Mamori lalu turun dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu rumahnya. Tapi sebelumnya dia berbalik menuju Hiruma yang masih membeku ditempat.

"Arigatou, Hiruma-kun". Ucap Mamori sambil membungkuk sambil menyembunyikan rona merah dikedua pipinya. Hiruma lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan keluar.

"Terserahlahlah, manajer". Hiruma tersenyum lalu tangannya memegang pipinya yang baru dicium oleh Mamori.

"Lumayan untuk kesan pertama".

___¤¤___

THE END! Owari! Entek! Tamat!

Akhirnya selesai juga! Dan siap di publish!

Wuahahahahaha, Author emang gak bakat bikin fic! tapi mohon review jika ada kesalahan Typo, EYD, de el el!

Review Please?


End file.
